The Big Event
by serenausagi96
Summary: Bella and Edward are getting married. Their planning the invites, and their friends, families, and allies want in. Wolves,humans,vampires, oh my! Rated mature for language and innuendos.


**AN: so I was reading some short fics. About Bella and Edward getting married, and it seemed like a good idea so… try this on for size!**

**Bella's POV**

It had been about an hour since we had told Charlie the news. We had finally told him we were getting married. I guess news traveled fast in Forks. We had ended up inviting everybody, and I mean everybody. Ever since we had established a friendship with the wolves, we'd all been hanging out, and they had all ended up begging for invites. Even some of the humans had smuggled themselves some. The only human who I had intentionally invited had been Angela, she had been my best friend through it all.

**Flashback**

I was sitting at the table on Sunday night. Edward was on a hunting trip. I was heating up something in the microwave, and decided to sit down at the table, and wait for it to finish cooking. All of a sudden, the house phone rang. I got up to answer it. "Hello?" I answered bored. "Hey Bella, its Seth, I was wondering, you know if I could, uh, come to the wedding?" He mumbled. I heard more voices in the background. _Damn it, give me the phone. She's going to say yes anyway. That means we'll have to wear those damn monkey suits. You know she's MY best friend. Since when do you attend weddings anyway? You know you're not the only one who wants to come._

"Of course you can come Seth, oh, and tell the boys I can hear them" I responded with a chuckle. I heard a serious of noises, and I was sure I heard the thump of someone getting flicked upside the head. _Thump. Shut the hell up Embry! How bout' you go there, I'm not your dog. Get the hell off of me! This is bullshit, give me the damn phone! Next person to insult me is getting their ass kicked to Timbuktu! _

"Seth, handle the boys, we'll talk later" I trilled. "Okay" He replied. Before he hung up though, I heard a serious of other noises. '_What the hell was that about!? Look what you did, scared her off the phone! How the hell are you gonna behave at the wedding, I mean…' _was all I heard before the line went dead. I turned to sit down again, when the phone repeated its offense by ringing. "Hello?" I muttered once more to the person on the other side of the line.

"So long story short, Bells, I heard the guys talking a couple of seconds ago, something about you getting married?" Leah prattled. I told her yes. "So I'm coming with them, right?" She asked. "Yes, but on the condition that Alice gets to play Barbie with you" I warned her. Bring on the pixie, I can take her" Leah said proudly. "Sure thing" I muttered, before the line went dead again.

The phone gave a repeated offense again and again, repeatedly. I received calls from Jessica, Angela, Ben, Lauren, Eric, Tyler, and even my friends down at the Fish n' Grill (AN: The restaurant Charlie takes her to in Eclipse, I don't know the real name so bare with me here).

There was the one call that really just annoyed the last damn nerve out of me. I answered the phone cautiously for the last time that day. "Hello" I said angrily. "So Bella, you busy Friday night?" Mike Newton's voice leered at me. That was it, I lost my temper. "DAMN IT NEWTON, I'M GETTING MARRIED, IN CASE YOUR DUMB ASS CAN'T TAKE THE HINT!" I blared into the phone. I waited for a reply. All I received was the answering dial tone. I snapped out of my temporary rage, and headed towards the microwave to get my Ramen noodles. (AN: I couldn't resist, I literally live off of these!)

**Flashback end**

I was staring angrily at a can of grits, until my fiancé, Edward broke me out of my reverie. "God, I hate flashbacks" I muttered angrily as he chuckled at me. Can you believe that! The audacity! The man was laughing at me! Oh I was going to show him funny. Too late. I was already lost in his smoldering butterscotch eyes. He had me wrapped around his rock hard fingers.

"You know, our daughter won't be able to get away with anything, not with your charm any way, you'll dazzle the truth out of her" I said. We were getting used to the thought of being parents soon. Alice had given us a heads up with her visions. Edward nodded. "She'll be her mommy's little angel" He said, as he smiled at me.

"Just think about when she starts dating, I said smugly. She'll really be dazzled then." He smirked. "We won't have to worry about that because she won't be dating until she's sixty" He said seriously. He wasn't kidding. If he was over protective now, I could imagine what he would be like later.

"Oh yeah sweetheart, she won't know what hit her, you'll dazzle the hell out of her" I sneered teasingly with a smirk on my face. He smirked right back at me. "You just wait and see" He mumbled, sure of himself. We had gotten so far, despite all our troubles, I was proud. That made me think of an expression. "When life gives you lemons, wing em' right back, and run like hell." It was one of my favorite expressions. It was from Calvin and Hobbs.

In fact, life hadn't given me lemons at all. It'd chucked them at me, but my beautiful, sparkling angel had been there to catch them. I was proud of both of us. Emmett had been joking about my change all week. Edward had put up with it without saying a word. I'd finally shut him up one day with one of my smart ass remarks.

"You're going to be changed soon Bella, you scared?" He leered. I stared him down. "Shut up Emmett! I mean I'm not even afraid of death, I mean what's he gonna do, kill me?" I chuckled darkly. He'd stopped making jokes about it from then on. I thought I was pretty clever.

I loved thinking about the past couple of years. It just made me smile when I remembered all of my fond memories. I was so happy. We'd all made it, we'd all pulled through. We were the Cullens and always would be the Cullens.

"Bella?" Rosalie questioned. She was snapping her fingers in front of my face trying to wake me from my reverie. "Wakey, wakey Bells" She chirped as she snapped some more. I blinked three times before my vision focused, and I remembered where I was. "Sorry Rose, I was somewhere else" I told her.

She shrugged. "Well come on sis'. Alice is waiting for us, and we have to go upstairs before she comes down, and drags us up there." I complied, and we walked arm in arm up the stairs at human speed. We were truly a family.

**AN: Did I do okay? This was a last minute thing, but I just had to try it! Read, review, you know the drill. And while you're at it, show some love to my other stories. They're really good I promise! :D**


End file.
